parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soleil Spacebot
Soleil Spacebot is one the main characters in Nelvana's 1986 Animated Television Series, The Spacebots. She is the eldest of three sisters and has a crush on Sam Spacebot. She is voiced by Jen Tolley. She is Yellow Kirby's cousin. She has the ability to fly (she can carry others while flying), she is capable of surviving in space and levitation. She is also Orbit's best friend. Her best friend is Lydia Deetz. Soleil played as Alice in Soleil In Wonderland Soleil played as Joy in Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style) Soleil played as Strawberry Shortcake in Soleil Spacebot (Strawberry Shortcake) Soleil played as Ariel in The Little Yellow Spacebot Soleil played as Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6 (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) Soleil played as Anna in Frozen (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) Soleil played as Cinderella in Soleilrella Soleil played as Linda Gunderson in Rio (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) and Rio 2 (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) Soleil played as Celia Mae in Cartoon Characters, Inc. (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) Soleil played as Jasmine in Samladdin, The Return of Commander Zurg and Samladdin and The King of Theives Soleil played as Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Soleil, Sailor Soleil (VIZ) & Sailor Soleil Crystal Soleil played as Mina/Sailor Venus in Sailor Tomira, Sailor Tomira (VIZ) & Sailor Tomira Crystal Portrayals The Spacebots (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) * *The Spacebots (Thebackgroundponies2016Style) - She is played by Agent Xero *The Spacebots (The Rembrandts Style) - She is played by Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *The Spacebots (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - She is played by Anna *The Spacebots (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - She is played by Tomira Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png Soleil Spacebot.jpg Soleil Spacebot (Pixie Scene Maker).jpg|Soleil made in pixie maker Soleil Spacebot (Snow Queen Maker).jpg|Soleil made in Frozen Soleil Spacebot made in Sims 4.png|Soleil made in Sims 4 Soleil Spacebot (Nelvana's Spacebots).jpg Soleil Spacebot In Gravity Falls.png Soleil made in The Modifyers.png Soleil made in Supernoobs.png Soleil Spacebot In The 7D.png Soleil Spacebot In Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi.png Soleil made in Star vs The Forces of Evil.png Soleil Spacebot In_Powerpuff Girls.png Soleil Spacebot Made In Loud House.png Soleil Spacebot In Made Equestria Girls.png Soleil Spacebot made in Heroine Creator.png|Soleil made in Heroine creator Soleil, Sarah and Sally made in Sailor Moon.png|Soleil with her two younger sisters in Sailor Moon Soleil Spacebot In Made Wayside.png The Spacebots In Equestria Girls.png The Spacebots In Made Powerpuff Girls.png Soleil Spacebot In Made Chuck's Choice.png Soleil Spacebots Reboot.png Soleil Spacebots In Reboot.png Quotes *"Gosh!" *"They don't call me Miss Sunshine for nothing!" *"I am so lucky to protect my sisters in no time!" Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:The Spacebots Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Redheads Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Nelvana Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sam and Soleil Category:Friendly Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:SamxSoleil Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Kind Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cry Category:Singing characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:The Spacebots' Adventures Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Sisters Category:Characters with freckles Category:Savers Category:Eldest Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Characters voiced by Jen Tolley Category:Capable Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Happy Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cousins Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Sexy Charcters Category:19 year olds Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:The Care Bear Team Category:NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Category:1980s Characters